Fall
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Katherine Kat Hillard moves back to Angel Grove and runs into an old friend, Jason Lee Scott. They quickly renew their friendship and it grows into love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fall

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Jason/Kat

Summary: Kat moves back to Angel Grove and runs into an old friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

AN: I know this isn't my usuall pairing, but I do really like Kat and Jason together and I've been dying to get this story out there. I've been planning it for about 2 years and just started writing it recently. There will be 6 parts. I hope everyone likes it. Please review.

Category: Drama/Romance/Angst

Fall

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Part One-Home

After 3 years in Europe, Katherine "Kat" Hillard was home. At least the place she considered home, Angel Grove. She had many good memories of the place. School, friends, Tommy, the Power Rangers, they were all fond memories. She felt a peace and happiness in Angel Grove that she never found any where else. She knew she had to return.

Ballet was great. She had learned a lot in Europe and did not regret going. She just needed to return to Angel Grove. She wanted to go to school in the United States. It simply seemed like the right thing to do. So, as soon as she was finished over seas, Katherine returned were she felt the most at home.

Now, Kat sat on the floor of her new apartment. She was go unpacking a box of photos from high school. Her memories awakening as she took out each item. Memories of her many friends. They were bringing tears to her eyes. She no longer had many friends. Many of them moved away and on with their lives.

She still had her fellow former Rangers, including Justin. They were trying really hard to stay in contact. They were all scattered across the country. They wanted to remain close even under the circumstances and distances between them.

Kimberly Ann Hart was in Florida. The first Pink Ranger had moved there to pursue her dream of gymnastics. She had joined the world famous Pan Global Games. Kim had only competed for 1 year and she brought home the gold that year too. After she stopped, Kim became a part time coach for other young Pan Global hopefuls for half a year. During the next year and a half, the former Pterodactyl Ranger decide to take a break in her life. She began to paint and returned to writing songs and performing them. Now, Kat heard, Kim was through with that and desired to go to school.

Justin Stewart was in Washington living with his dad. The former Blue Turbo Ranger was also attending college. Katherine wasn't surprised. The boy had always been smart and was attending High School when he was twelve. As Kat understood, Justin was getting up to Billy standards. The youngest Ranger was even making new friends, a lot closer to his own age. Heck, he even had a girlfriend.

Adam, Jason, Tanya, were all in California. They all were living in the same apartment building. Adam and Jason shared an apartment, while Tanya roomed with some girl named, Maggie just a floor below.

Adam Park was still practicing Martial Arts. He was attending school as well. Kat was glad he had found his way. The former Zeo Ranger IV had had a difficult time when he passed on his powers. He probably felt the lost more than the others, but with some help, he was getting pass his dilemma. Kat knew that it was the help was the reason why he was thinking about pursuing a career in the field of Psychology.

Tanya Sloan was Katherine's best friend. As a matter of fact, she still was. The former Yellow Ranger had always wanted to have a career as a singer, but gave up being an international superstar when she passed her powers onto Ashley Hammond. Instead, Tanya decided to attend school to pursue a career in Musical Education. She like children and she liked music. She saw the opportunity to enjoy both and she took it. She was accepted into many schools, but decided to remain in Angel Grove and attend the local college.

Kat knew the real reason, her best friend wanted to stay in Angel Grove. The former Zeo Ranger II wanted to be near Adam. Tanya had begun to develop feelings for the former Green Ranger long before they gave away their powers. It took the dramatic change in their life for Tanya and Adam to see their connection. It was a great joy to Katherine that two of her closest friends were finally together.

Kat didn't know much about what happened to Jason Lee Scott after they rescued him and Kimberly from Divatox and Maligore. What she did know, she got from his roommate, Adam. The first Red Ranger, was now in school. She didn't know what he was studying. She assumed he was just taking general courses until he figured out what he wanted to do.

She often found herself wondering what Jason was really up to. She had became close to him during his short lived term as the Zeo Gold Ranger. Kat also was beginning to think that if Tommy and Emily, Jason's girlfriend now, weren't in the picture, she would have happily begin a relationship with the him.

Rocky and Aisha were in Texas. They were sharing a place near the campus of the college they were attending. It came to a shock to everyone, especially Adam, when they announced they were dating. They had apparently kept in touch over the time they were separated and developed feelings for one another. Later, when Rocky hurt his back, he moved to Texas and ran into Aisha. They were both signing up for classes. They truly caught up with each other's lives and a month later began dating.

Rocky DeSantos had a passion for Martial Arts and perfecting his technique. When he hurt his back before they gained their Turbo powers, he had no choice but to give up the two things he loved the most, Martial Arts and being a Ranger. Like Adam, he had taken the lost hard and the only thing that truly got him out of his funk were they letters he received from Aisha.

Billy Cranston, the genius of the group, was still on Aquitar. He would contact one of them every now and then and the person who got the message would relay it to the others. The first Blue Ranger was doing well. He had Cestria did not work out, but he still remained on the aquatic planet. He was learning much about alien technology and hoped someday to return to Earth with the knowledge of the different worlds to help out humankind.

Tommy Oliver was just about everywhere. In fact, it was one of the reasons they had broken up. The "greatest" Ranger known was never in one place in the same month. It was a issue early on in their relationship, but it took them nearly a year to see that it wasn't going to work between them. They loved each other greatly, but it just didn't feel right anymore.

Kat knew Tommy was no longer racing. Now, he was into science, paleontology to be exact. It was now the main reason no one really saw the former Zeo Ranger V. It was also difficult to keep in contact with him. He was always away at some dig site around the world or another.

Kat was also friends with Zack and Trini. They were both in New York. They weren't a couple, but the former Black and Yellow Rangers were still close. They wrote to each of them frequently.

Kat was lonely now. She wanted her friends and she desired new friends. She also wanted another boyfriend. She desired to have someone in her life Someone who was more grounded than her last. She wondered if she would find someone to fill the loneliness soon. She wasn't sure if she could handle it for a long period of time. She could already feel the depression setting in. No, she couldn't think of that now. She was going to find someone special and she was going to be happy, but first, she had to get settled in.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two- An Old Friend

A couple of days after she got settled, Kat decided to go to the market and stock up on some items. Her fridge was empty, she needed shampoo, and she felt the need to stock up on some personal items.

Kat was down the snack aisle when her cart bumped into another cart.

"Sorry," said the owner of the other cart.

"Excuse me," Kat said.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

Kat smile turned to shock when she realized who she bumped into.

"Jason," she asked.

"Kat," Jason asked shocked.

"Oh, hi," Kat said.

"Hi," Jason said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I know," Kat said. "I just moved back to Angel Grove this week."

"That's great," Jason said.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"So…"

"Um…, how have you been," Kat asked.

"Good," Jason answered. "I've been training some local kids in martial arts, you?"

"Oh, I'm good too," Kat replied.

Another awkward silence came between them.

"Uh," Jason said.

"Yeah," Kat said.

"I guess, I should go and let you shop," Jason said.

"Yeah Kat said.

Jason began to exit the aisle they were standing in.

"No wait," Kat said and Jason paused.

Kat looked through her purse and pulled out a small notepad and a pin. She quickly scribbled something down on a sheet of paper in the notepad and tore it out. She handed the slip to Jason.

"Here," Kat said. "Call me when you get the chance. Maybe, we could hang out."

"I'll do that," Jason said with a smile.

They parted ways.

* * *

It was about a week before Jason called. Kat was too busy setting in to call him. They set a date for that weekend to meet up.

Kat was excited to be seeing her friend again. She was also nervous. She didn't know why. It was only Jason, but still, she couldn't help the apprehension she felt in meeting with him.

The Saturday of their lunch, Kat spent most of the morning getting ready. She washed and curled her hair and made up her face with just a hint of pink make-up, she chose her best pink shirt and white skirt and with a plain gold necklace, gold bracelet, and diamond stud earring, she was done.

Kat stood in front of her full length mirror and admired her reflection. She had to meet Jason in a few minutes. She had to admit she looked good and hoped she didn't over do it. It wasn't like it was a date or anything. Besides, it wasn't as if she liked Jason in that way. Plus, he was probably still dating Emily.

Kat's mood saddened at the thought and that bugged her. Somewhere, deep down, the former Pink Ranger was harboring feelings for her ex-boyfriend's best friend. She wondered how long had that been there. Before or after she began dating Tommy?

Kat shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking of those things now. She shouldn't have been thinking of them at all. It wasn't her business. Jason was the best friend of her ex. Whether he had a girlfriend or not wasn't important.

Fighting the feeling in her gut that told her that it was important, Kat grabbed her purse and her keys and left her apartment, locking the door behind her.

When Kat arrived at the small outdoor café, she saw that Jason was already t here. He was sitting at a small table for two. He wore a red t-shirt, a tribute to his days as the first Red Ranger, and black jeans. Both fit him well and Kat found herself breathless.

Jason waved her over and Kat cautiously approached and took her seat across her companion.

"Are you ok," Jason asked.

"Huh," Kat said out of it.

Jason smiled.

"Are you ok," he asked again. "You don't seem all there."

Kat nodded and smiled weakly.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Ok," Jason said.

Their waiter approached their table and handed them their menus. Jason and Kat ordered and waited patiently for their food.

"So," Kat began.

"So," Jason mimicked.

"How was your week," Kat asked.

"Busy," Jason answered. "I helped my parents with redecorating the house. A lot of heavy lifting. What about you? How was your week?"

"Also busy," Kat said. "Still trying to get settled in My furniture arrived earlier that expected."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Kat said. "But my boss called me and said something came up and he needed me in that week and not this week."

"That sucks."

"Yeah," Kat sighed. "So, I had to go to work in an unorganized office. I had a lot of files to file, a lot of copies to make and a lot of calls to make."

"That does sound busy," Jason said with a light chuckle.

Jason and Kat made small talk as they continued to wait for their food. When their food came they in silence and then they decided to order dessert. Neither wanted to end their lunch just yet.

"So," Kat began again. "How is Emily?"

"I don't know," Jason answered.

"What do you mean, you don't know," Kat persisted.

"We broke up six months ago," Jason explained. "She moved away and didn't want to do the long distance thing. As a result, we lost touch."

"Oh," Kat said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

"I wished Tommy and I decided to break it off when I moved to Europe," Kat admitted.

"Why," Jason asked.

"He distanced himself from me," Kat explained. "He wasn't writing or calling as often and when he did it was just a friendly chat. No romantic words like separated lovers would write."

"Oh," Jason said. "It was probably because of Kimberly."

"Yeah," Kat said sadly. "I thought so and Tommy told me so. He didn't want me wondering why he no longer wanted to date me. I was ok with it. I also wanted to end our relationship. If we kept on the way we were going, we would have ended up hating each other."

Jason nodded his understanding. He had heard Tommy's part of the story and he had felt for the Pink Zeo Ranger. He was happy to hear she did not think badly of his best friend.

"Let's talk about something more cheerful," he suggested.

"Ok."

From that moment until they finished their desserts, Jason and Kat talked and got to know each other a little bit more.

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three-Caring

Kat laid in her bed, wide awake. It was nearly 2 in the morning and all she could think of was Jason. It had been 3 months sense they met at the grocery store. They had spent some time together. They went to the movies, they went to the beach, they went to the gym, and when they worked the same hours and had the same lunch breaks, they ate together. It was like they were inseparable.

And now Katherine was finding herself falling in love with the first Red Ranger. It was a welcomed revelation and it brought a sense of peace to her troubled mind. With a happy sigh the Pink Zeo Ranger fell to sleep.

The next morning, Kat woke up at 6:30, but didn't care. She felt well rested and energized. Her new revelation made her giddy and warm and she couldn't wait to tell Jason. She wanted to call him now but knew she couldn't. He was probably still asleep. No matter, they both had the day off.

At 8, Kat's phone rang and it was Jason. She had to hold back the squeal that was in her chest.

"Hello," she said as calmly as possible.

"Hi, um… Kat," Jason said, his usually confident voice shaky.

"Yes, Jason?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything," Kat said.

"Kat, I really like you," Jason admitted.

"I really like you too," she returned understanding that he was falling for her too.

"Um, I like you," Jason repeated. "But I'm not sure what we can do."

"What do you mean," Kat asked nervously.

"You're my best friend's ex."

"Oh," Kat said disappointed.

It was obvious. Tommy was an issue.

"So, what do you want to do about it," Kat asked.

"I don't know," Jason replied.

The scary thing was neither did she.

End of Part Three

* * *

**AN: Christmas Time was going to be updated today, but I brought the wrong chapter. I'll update it tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Hours passed before Kat got the courage to talk to someone about Jason. She was nervous, but she wasn't ashamed of how she felt. She was just unsure of what to do.

Picking up the phone, former Zeo Ranger I called her best friend.

"Hello," Tanya answered.

"Hi, Tanya," Kat said.

"Oh, hi Kat, what's up?"

"Um, nothing," _liar_ she added to herself. "Just getting settled in."

"Oh, that's great."

"Yeah," Katherine said. "What about you?"

"Everything's fine," Tanya answered. "I'm passing all of my classes. My boss stopped riding my ass."

"How's Adam?"

"He's doing great. He's just visiting Aisha and Rocky in Texas. He should be home in a couple of days."

"Miss him," Kat asked.

"Too much," Tanya answered with sigh. "I'm counting the minutes until he comes home."

They shared a good laugh. Then silence.

"Kat, are you sure everything is ok," the former Yellow Ranger asked.

She just felt that the random phone call went deeper than just catch up.

Kat remained silent. She didn't want to keep saying everything was fine. She hated lying. She didn't know how she got away with it when she was a Ranger.

"Kat," Tanya asked. "Are you still hung up on Tommy?"

"No, Katherine answered quickly. "Not Tommy. Not really, not anymore."

"Someone else, then?"

"Well, yes," Kat said slowly.

"Someone else," Tanya asked. "Who? Do I know him?"

"Yes," Kat said. 

She was reluctant to tell Tanya about Jason. She didn't want to be ridiculed for liking her ex's best friend.

"Kat is it Jason," the third Yellow Ranger asked sincerely.

"Yes," Kat answered reluctantly. "I like him a lot. We've been spending a lot of time together and…"

"Say no more," Tanya interrupted. "I get. You really like Jason, but you're afraid to go out with him because of Tommy."

"Yes," Kat said. "Tanya, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know," Tanya answered. "The only thing I can think of is wait it out. If Jason feels the same for you he will call Tommy and speak with him. Until he does, wait."

"Ok," Kat said.

"Look girl, I gotta go," Tanya said. "I'll talk you later."

"Alright," Kat said. "Bye."

Meanwhile, Jason was calling his own best friend. He needed to know that is was ok for him to date Kat or not. He knew Tommy had loved Kat, but the distance between them split them apart. Jason also knew Tommy was over Kat, more so than Kimberly, but he still had to make sure.

When, the former Red Ranger had started dating Kim, he decided against telling Tommy right away. He wanted to take his friend to the side and speak with him about it, but that choice was taken away from him when he and Kim were kidnapped by Divatox. And after their rescue and they were safely in the megazord, the first Pink and Red Rangers expressed their relief in a heated kiss. Tommy had caught them and was so upset he didn't talk to him for months after. He didn't want to go through that again.

"Hello," Tommy asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey, Bro," Jason replied. "How've you been?"

"Good," Tommy said. "School is killing me."

"That's what you get for going into the field of science," Jason laughed.

"So, what's up," Tommy asked choosing to ignore his friend's humor.

"Nothing new," Jason said. "I met a girl."

He thought it best to get it over with.

"Really, that is new," Tommy said. "What's her name? Is she hot?"

Even though his friend couldn't see him, Jason shrugged.

"Tall, blonde, blue eyes, nice breasts, great legs," he described.

"What's up with you and blondes," Tommy chuckled.

Jason could tell he deliberately ignored the Kim thing.

"It's Kat," Jason said bluntly.

"What," Tommy said in shock. "My Kat?"

All of the humor from his voice had been drained by the former Gold Ranger's admission.

"Yeah, your Kat," Jason said.

"How long have you been seeing her," the former White Ranger asked.

Jason didn't miss the sharpness in the man's voice.

"I haven't," he answered. "I learned my lesson the first time."

"Obviously not," Tommy mumbled. "Anyway, why are you telling me this?"

Jason swallowed hard. He knew his question wouldn't be an easy one.

"I want to ask you for your permission to date Kat," he said.

"Oh," Tommy said quietly.

There was a long pause and Jason knew Tommy was considering it. He could either say no, because he still felt deeply for the beautiful blonde or he could say yes, because he felt that he (Jason) and Kat deserved a chance. Either answer the first leader of the Power Rangers would respect his friend's decision.

"Ok," Tommy finally said. "You have my permission."

"Thanks," Jason said.

He was about to hang up when he heard Tommy's request.

"Just don't hurt her."

"Don't worry, I won't."

**End of Part Four**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

A couple of days later, Jason called Kat and asked her out on a date. The former Pink Ranger was so happy she hung up the phone without giving him a response. It took her calling Tanya and telling her about the exciting news before she realized it.

"I cannot believe he asked me," Kat said.

"Who asked you what," Tanya asked.

She was in a daze at the abrupt phone call.

"Jason asked me out on a date," Katherine answered.

"I guess Tommy's okay with you two," Tanya said.

"Yeah," Kat said with a hint of sadness to her voice.

She was still a little heartbroken over the former White Ranger.

"Anyway," Tanya decided to ignore her friend's saddened tone. "What did you say?"

There was a pause.

"Katherine, you did say yes, right," the former Ranger asked sternly.

"I didn't give him an answer," Kat said meekly. "I hung up to call you right away."

Katherine heard the strong laughter of her friend on the other end.

"It's not funny," she pouted.

"Oh yes it is," Tanya said as she continued to laugh.

Kat frowned at her receiver. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to have a best friend any longer if the other woman kept up.

"Hey, Kat," Tanya asked. "Are you still there? If you are hang up this phone right now and call the man of your dreams up and give him your answer."

Katherine needed no further prompting. She ended her call to Tanya and quickly dialed Jason's number. It took awhile before the call was answered and Kat was beginning to think Jason was terribly crossed with her.

"Hello," it was Adam.

"Hello," Kat answered nervously.

"Oh, hey Kat," the former Frog greeted. "Are you looking for Jason?"

"Yeah," Kat said so quietly her friend almost didn't hear.

"He's a little upset, but I think I can get him," Adam said.

The phone went silent for a minute or two before Kat heard a small argument go between the two men. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she did get the gist of it. Jason was upset by her earlier response and he didn't want to talk to her again and Adam was trying to convince him to take the call. Another minute passed and Kat heard the distinctive sound of a slamming door.

"Stubborn bastard," Adam mumbled as he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry, Kat," he said more clearly. "He doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment."

"Um, okay," Kat said and she was about to hang up the phone, when she decided to take matters into her own hands. "Uh, Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Could you do me a huge favor and tell Jason my answer is yes and that he should call me to set a time and date."

"No problem."

They said their goodbyes and both hung up their phones.

It was another day, when Kat got the call she was expecting. She was almost certain the former leader of the Power Rangers wouldn't call her again. So, imagine her relief when she heard his deep voice ask hello.

"Hi, Jason," Katherine said. "I'm sorry about the other night. I was overly excited and hung up on you to call Tanya before giving you an answer."

"So, you had to call Tanya to decide to go out with me," Jason asked firmly.

"No, I was calling her to tell her how happy I was you asked me out," Kat said with a little snip. "It wasn't until during our conversation that I realized I did not give you an answer."

"Oh," Jason said.

"So, did you get my message," she asked.

"Yeah, but I'd rather hear it from you."

"I would love to go out on a date with you Jason," Kat said sweetly.

"Great," Jason said and Katherine could hear his excitement and imagine his smile. "I'll pick you up Saturday at 8."

"Alright," Kat said. "It's a date."

"That was corny."

"I know."

Kat giggled and said goodbye to Jason.

The day of her date with Jason, Katherine was extremely nervous. She was more nervous now than when she first became a Power Ranger. She was sure of what she should wear or how she was going to style her hair. She was in an almost panic, when Tanya expectantly knocked on her door at 12 noon.

"Tanya," Kat said with relief. "Thank goodness you're here."

"What's up," Tanya said entering the apartment.

"I'm not sure of how I should dress for my date with Jason," Kat said as she looked at her friend with worried eyes. "Should I dress casual or formal? Should I wear something sensual or modest? Should I wear my hair up or down? Should I…"

"Whoa, Kat girl," Tanya said.

She walked over to the panicky blonde and placed her hands one her shoulders.

"Calm down, relax," the former Yellow Ranger said. "It's gonna be all right. Just take a deep breath."

Kat nodded and did so. She could feel the tears in her eyes over this.

"I haven't seen you this worked up over a guy since Tommy."

Katherine gave Tanya a look.

"That's because Tommy was my last boyfriend," she said with a frown.

"Yeah," Tanya said with a sigh. "Listen, Jason's gonna love you in whatever you wear. You're gorgeous."

"Thank you," Kat said with a blush. "Are you going to help me?"

"Of course I am," Tanya responding with a friendly smile. "First, we're gonna find you something to wear, then we'll move on from there, okay?"

Katherine nodded as her friend turned her to face the opposite direction. Tanya kept her hands on her shoulders as she guided the former Pink Ranger to the bedroom.

It took nearly 2 hours for both girls to be satisfied of the blonde's attire. They had agreed that a simple deep pink dress would do. It was formal-casual with no sensuality and plenty of modest, but not too much. It was short sleeved and plain. The skirt only reaching the woman's knees and the front cut scooped down enough to only show the barest of cleavage. Her shoes were pink flats and she had a matching purse. They decided only gold studded earrings would do as jewelry and that the second Pink Crane should wear her hair done. Tanya twisted a lock of hair on each side and clipped them back.

When Kat gazed into her mirror, she had to admit she looked good. All she needed was a little touch of make up and she was ready to go.

"Damn girl, you look good," Tanya said. "Jason won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"That could be a good thing," Kat said.

"It's definitely a good thing. Now, for your face. I'm thinking light colors. Some pink and other fleshy tones."

"My thoughts exactly," Kat smiled. 

For several minutes, the girls busied themselves with making up Katherine's face and in the end were pleased with the outcome. If Kat wasn't impressed with her dressing, she sure was impressed now. She looked stunning.

"Jason, will be speechless," Tanya said.

"God, I'm speechless," Katherine said in awe.

Tanya laughed and grabbed Kat's hand.

"C'mon girl, let's go into the living room and wait for you date," the former Yellow Ranger said she began to guide her friend the short distance from the bedroom to the living room.

Tanya had to manually force Kat to sit on the couch. The girl didn't seem to acknowledge that they had moved and Tanya said nothing as she sat beside her best friend.

After about three minutes of silence, former Zeo Ranger II had had enough of the quiet and nudged Kat a bit to see if the girl was still alive.

"Kat, are you okay," she asked.

Katherine nodded slowly.

"I'm fine," she answered without looking at her friend.

"Are you sure," Tanya asked. 

Katherine nodded again.

She was so terrible nervous. She knew she looked good and Tanya said she looked good, but that may not impress Jason. And that's all she really wanted right now, to make a good impression on the former Red Ranger.

Another moment of silence passed and was interrupted by a rapping at the door, startling both women. Katherine stared at the wooden board as if she expected it to attack. Tanya noticed her friend's unease and stood.

"I'll get it," she said and approached the door.

When Tanya opened the door, she saw that is was her best friend's date. As expected, Jason was on time and he looked like a man who was very confident, but she knew the former Gold Ranger was just as nervous as the blonde on the couch.

"Hi, Jason," Tanya greeted. "Come in."

Jason stepped through the threshold and Katherine stood from her seat. They stared at one another neither saying a word. They seemed too mesmerized be the other.

Tanya smiled at her friends before stepping outside the apartment. Her hand was on the doorknob and held it open.

"Well, I've got to go," she announced, knowing they wouldn't notice she was there or not.

She laughed and closed the door. She had to go see her own boyfriend. She needed to tell the former Green Zeo Ranger of their friends' reactions when they saw each other.

"Uh… wow," Jason said in awe. "You look great."

Katherine bowed her head and blushed. She was glad Jason liked what he saw.

"Thank you," she said meekly and she glanced up at him sheepishly. "You look good too."

Jason did look good. To Katherine, he normally did, but tonight he had out done himself. He chose to dress simply, but still to impress. He wore a pair of black slacks and a red button up dress shirt. A few buttons of the shirt were undone leaving a teasing view of his smooth, muscular chest.

"Thanks," Jason said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," The former Pink Ranger said grabbing her purse and jacket.

She walked up to Jason and laced her arm through his. She felt Jason lead her to the door.

It was a 5 minute drive to the restaurant and it was spent in relative silence. Both former Rangers were uncertain of what to say.

Dinner was a bit different. The couple shared a light conversation over their meal. It was just a pleasant time for them. They didn't have to say much. They already knew a lot about each other already. So, this was just time spent in one another's company.

After dinner, Jason and Kat decided upon a movie. It was a comedy-romance. They had both seen enough action as Rangers, Kat didn't care for horrors, Jason wasn't big on chick flicks, and they both detested documentaries. Comedy-romance was the best way to go, but Jason still would have preferred the action or horror movie.

He didn't let it bother him. Jason was just happy to be with Katherine and Kat was happy to be with him. All through the movie she cuddled up to her companion. She hooked her arm around his and rested her head upon his shoulder. She was enjoying her time with her date and knew she was going to hate saying goodnight to him.

When the movie was through, Katherine and Jason remained until the credits were over. Their 5 minute drive back to her apartment became 10. Katherine had long figured out that Jason also didn't want the night to end. With that on her mind, Kat had decided the night should continue until morning. Now, all she had to do was convince Jason.

"Um… I had a wonderful time," Kat told the former Gold Ranger.

"Yeah, me too."

"I hope we can do it again."

"Yeah," Jason said.

There was a moment of pause. Kat did not look up at Jason and he did not look down at her. They just stood at her door wondering who would make the first move.

"I guess I should go," Jason said and went to kiss Kat's cheek. 

Kat was in a near panic. She didn't want the night to end and in a effort to get Jason to stay a bit a longer, she moved so that their lips touched.

**End of Part Five**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

As she kissed Jason, Katherine was nervous. She felt as if she had made a big mistake. Her date was not returning her kiss. In fact, Jason had frozen up. His body had gone stiff and he was holding his breath. Kat was beginning to panic, when Jason returned the kiss.

The kiss was sweet and lacked the passion they both were feeling. It was nice and chaste. Their lips barely touched and when they pulled away they both looked relieved.

The next kiss followed half a second later and Jason was the initiator. This kiss was far different than the first. It was passionate and when Kat gasped and Jason took advantage by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Kat moaned.

She reluctantly broke the kiss and turned to open her door. Once inside she pulled Jason in and he slammed the door shut. He quickly began to kiss her again. Their tongues danced around each other trying to taste all the other had to offer. One of Kat's hands clutched Jason's shoulder, while the other burrowed itself into his dark hair. Jason's hands clutched Katherine's waist, bringing her hips closer to his. Kat gasped and lifted her leg to rub up and down her date's as she moaned louder. Her moan caused Jason to groan. He reached down to grab the back of her legs and lifted them so she was forced to wrap them around his waist.

Katherine gasped again and quickly wrapped her arms around Jason. She clung to him like her life depended on it.

"Bedroom, now," she demanded moving to kiss and suckle on the former Red Ranger's neck.

Jason groaned.

"Where is it?" He asked just as determined to reach a bed as she was.

"Down the hall, first door to your left," the former Pink Ranger answered moving her assault to Jason's ear, resulting into a sharp thrust into her loins.

Katherine moaned as he moved them to her bedroom. The friction of his body was creating as he walked made them both burn with desire.

When they reached her room, they didn't bother shutting the door. They just fell into bed, removing every article of clothing they had on, and continued with their lust filled foreplay, until they couldn't take no more. And that was when Jason took her, body and soul. Her heart soared as he claimed her body in a way only a man could and she gave it willingly.

She left her own marks on him. Hickeys on his neck, scratches on his broad back, and small bites on his bottom lip that caused it to swell. The former Pink Zeo Ranger loved every minute of it and was disappointed when it all ended, but was pleased with the way it had ended.

Stars danced before her eyes as she felt the intensity of her body's explosion. She reveled in the feel of it and barely registered Jason's earth shattering climax as well.

Falling to the bed, Katherine sighed. Her chest still heaving from the passion she and Jason had just shared. She was exhausted.

Jason rolled off of her and landed on the other side of the bed. She glanced over at her new lover. He looked just as tired. His eyes were halfway closed and he looked like he could fall asleep any minute.

Kat curled up to side and Jason weakly wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, Kat," he said in a husky voice. "I love you."

The ballet dancer gasped. She wasn't expecting that and she had so many questions to ask about why he said it, but she was too tired to dwell.

"Good night, Jason," Kat returned kissing his chin. "I love you, too."

She wasn't sure why she returned the sentiment. It just felt right and with smiles they fell asleep; not knowing what tomorrow would bring them.

END


End file.
